Imix
Imix is an archomental, the Prince of Evil Fire Creatures, in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. His symbol is a red diamond. Publication history Imix was created by Lewis Pulsipher and first appeared with the elemental princes of evil in the original first edition Fiend Folio (1981).Turnbull, Don, ed. Fiend Folio (TSR, 1981) Imix was one of the main antagonists in Frank Mentzer's 1982 RPGA module The Egg of the Phoenix,Mentzer, Frank. The Egg of the Phoenix (TSR, 1982) which was later included as part of the expanded 1987 adventure compilation, Egg of the Phoenix.Mentzer, Frank, and Paul Jaquays. Egg of the Phoenix (TSR, 1987) Imix appeared with the evil archomentals in the second edition book Planescape Monstrous Compendium Appendix III (1998).Cook, Monte. Monstrous Compendium Planescape Compendium III (TSR, 1998) Imix appeared as the final antagonist in Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil (2001).Cook, Monte. Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil (Wizards of the Coast, 2001), Imix appeared with the evil archomentals in the third edition in Dragon #347 (September 2006).Jansing, Eric, and Kevin Baase. "Princes of Elemental Evil: The Archomentals." Dragon #347 (Paizo Publishing, 2006) Imix appears in Monster Manual 3 (2010).Mearls, Mike, Greg Bilsland, and Robert J. Schwalb. Monster Manual 3. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2010 Description Imix appears as a roughly humanoid pillar of red flame with flaming tendrils that radiates waves of intense heat. He stands 18 feet tall and weighs only 6 pounds. He may also appear as a 20-foot-tall flaming red bull. Relationships Imix believes himself to be a spawn of the Elder Elemental Eye, who he is not aware is an aspect of dread Tharizdun. He was involved with the plot regarding the Temple of Elemental Evil. His greatest enemy is Olhydra. He is believed to be the father of the good archomental of fire, Zaaman Rul. Imix's armies include fire elementals, efreet, salamanders, fire grues, fire mephits, and magmins. His greatest servant is Asgeroth, a pit fiend. Asgeroth has arranged for contacts between Imix and the exiled archdevil Moloch, who seeks Imix's help in regaining his former position. Realm Imix's pyramid-fortress called the Temple of Ultimate Consumption lies within the heart of a massive volcano rising from the liquid flames of the Blazing Sea, upon the Plain of Burnt Dreams, on the Elemental Plane of Fire. Worshipers Imix's cult includes fire giants, red dragons, and spellcasters interested in fire magic. His followers are fiery-tempered sorts, slaves to their passions and hatred. Orcs, gnolls, trolls, and ogre magi are common allies. Imix is among the evil elemental princes worshiped in New Empyrea. Clerics Imix's clerics wear robes with red trim. They cast continual flame spells on their amulets. Temples There is a temple to Imix in the City of Brass known as the Mosque of Blistering Atonement. He is one of the most popular faiths among efreeti nobles there. Imix's followers have secret temples within volcanic tunnels and caves, but they are the most nomadic priests of elemental evil, often travelling to drought-stricken areas to start fires. They often operate out of cellars, dungeons, and ruins. His largest temples are dedicated to the Elder Elemental Eye and all four major elemental princes of evil, not just Imix. References Further reading *Cook, Monte. "Four in Darkness: A Guide to Elemental Evil." Dragon #285. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Cook, Monte, and William W. Connors. The Inner Planes. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Grubb, Jeff. Manual of the Planes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1987. *Grubb, Jeff, Bruce R. Cordell, and David Noonan. Manual of the Planes. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Jacobs, James. "Spawn of Elemental Evil." Dragon #285. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Jansing, Eric, and Kevin Baase. "Princes of Elemental Good: The Archomentals, Part II." Dragon #353. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Kestral, Gwendolyn, et al. Monster Manual IV. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006. Category:Dungeons & Dragons extraplanar creatures